Girl in the Circus
by Kagamine Lover16
Summary: This mini-series takes place in the two OVA series, "Book of Circus" and "Book of Murder". This story goes along with Girl in the Garden and Girl in the Trunk.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Girl in the Circus**

**A/N: Yo! I'm back! I hope that all of y'all are having a great spring that we all know is going to be even hotter and soon we'll wish that it was winter again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Hey, Mey-Rin." I said stretching, Mey-Rin helped me get dressed and helped me with my hair.

"There you are love!" She said happily, and together we walked downstairs to breakfast. Sebastian had made the dining hall a beautiful springtime design, with a small round table square in the middle. And I knew that he didn't miss even a few millimeters from perfect. Baldo and Finny were visible outside as Pluto chased them around. I sat down, and Ciel came in with Sebastian holding the door open for him.

"Good Morning Ciel!" I said happily, and hugging him.

"U-Um good morning to you as well." He replied, awkwardly placing his arms around me. I let go of him, and smiled at his bright red face.

"This morning we have a ham and grapefruit salad, poached salmon, a root vegetable soup, and croissants." Sebastian said, and pulled out Ciel's chair for him. I inwardly gagged at the thought of a ham and grapefruit salad, so I politely pushed it aside, and reached for the salmon and croissants.

**~Time Skip~**

"One, two, three, one, two, three." Madam G. said rhythmically, as Ciel and I waltzed around on the dance floor. "Your footwork is a bit jerky, My Lord. More graceful, please. Look at your partner, and how elegant she is." I grinned at him evilly as he was forced to reply through gritted teeth,

"Yes, Madam."

**~Time Skip~**

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored…" I groaned on as Ciel literally did mountains of paperwork.

"You know it would go by a lot faster if you helped!" Ciel shouted,

"Nah, looks too complicated." I leaned back in my chair and blew at tufts of hair in front of my face.

"Sebastian. I want something sweet. Bring me a cake or something." Ciel groaned, his head falling onto his desk with a thump.

"My Lord, you shouldn't spoil your appetite before your dinner tonight. Here, have some hot chocolate." He said, placing a tray with 2 cups of hot chocolate and steaming nuts in tiny little bowls.

"Thanks!" I grabbed the hot chocolate and gently blew on it.

"Where's the cream?" Ciel asked, as I took a sip, burning myself instantly.

"I added caramel and nuts on the side instead." Sebastian replied smiling.

"Tch." Ciel muttered. Sebastian left the room, and Ciel and I took a short break from complaining and signing, to have a snack. _He really is cute when he's around sweets._ I thought with a smile. He noticed this, and turned to me. "What? Is there some chocolate on my face?" He wiped his face with his handkerchief,

"Nope." He looked at me oddly, and I pecked him on the nose. Making him grow bright red, and in return, he leaned over and gave me an eskimo kiss.

"I-I have heard that some people in Northern America use that method to show their affection." He said, clearing his throat and taking another sip. _I love him so much!_

**~Time Skip~**

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the current earl, and this is my good friend, Sammy Lee." Ciel announced to our guests, Lau, Ran-Mao, and:

"I am Cedric Brandel. Pleased to meet you My Lord." The man said, "I had no idea that you were so young My Lord." He said, shaking Ciel's hand.

"That's why I told you not to get so worked up- he's so small and cute!" Lau said, and since there was a guest, Ciel ignored him and led them to the Dining Hall. When we walked in, Sebastian was pouring wine into a tower of glasses, and it all fell evenly and accordingly.

"How magnificent!" Mr. Brandel exclaimed, and we all sat down, with Ciel at the head of the table, and I sat down next to the guest. "Your house is amazing, it's hard to believe that it was in ashes only 3 years ago." He chided,

"This makes for a dull dinner. Let us get down to business." Ciel said, cutting into his meat.

"Of course, now I was hoping for a business partnership with Funtom. Since all the children loves Funtom's toys, I'd like to work with you on extending my trade to children's tea."

"Ah, children are better judges of art and food than adults realize." Ciel replied, as Lau fed Ran-Mao.

"That must be your key to success."

"Oh? Are you implying that me being a child helps me incorporate children's toys?" Ciel asked in mock offense, making me stifle my snicker into my lemonade. **(A/N: Ah, lemonade and hot chocolate in the same day, only in this fanfic!) **

"N-No of course not!" Mr. Brandel denied,

"I'm joking." Ciel said with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha, you're a wicked one My Lord." He laughed nervously. But even _I_ could tell that it was fake. We finished eating, and Lau and Mr. Brandel went to go wash up.

"Hey, Ciel?" I asked, twirling my hair absent-mindedly.

"Yes?"  
"Did Sebastian already take care of it?"

"Of course he did." I nodded, and then our guest came back.

"Where's Lau?" I asked,

"He said he had to leave for business."

"As usual, no consideration." Ciel sighed,

"We have a treat for your future tea salon, a _galette des rois, _mixed with a thick cream, it is said to hold a doll in one of the slices, and whoever gets the doll, wins a crown." Sebastian explained, displaying the dish and the fake crown that came along with it.

"Perfect for children!" I chirped, as Sebastian prepared a slice for each of us.

"Ah, so it's true. Brats do come up with special things that adults don't." He sneered, with a glare towards Ciel.

"What?" Ciel demanded. Brandel stood abruptly, knocking over his tea.

"Queen's guard dog or not, you're still just a brat trying to show off! And the things I hate most are cocky brats, and bets that don't make me money!" He shouted, and hid under the table. Guns were heard and bullets were fired. Well, not really.

"Haha! Now _I'm_ the new- Huh?" He stood up and looked around with confusion.

"I do believe you drank a bit too much." I said, taking a bite of the cake.

"Y-Yes." He said taking a seat, and taking a bite out of the cake, but a loud crunch was heard, and he spat out a bullet.

"Ah! You found it, your friends had accidently left it behind, but I've already given them the Phantomhive Welcome." Sebastian said, nearing Brandel.

"But there were at least fifty men! How did you…!?" Brandel pulled out a gun, but Sebastian simply put his finger to the gun, and it backfired. "Monster!"

"No, I am simply one hell of a butler." Ciel stood, and undid his eyepatch.

"Do you know _why_ know one knows what the Queen's Guard dog's punishments are?" I asked, glancing at Brandel.

"Because dead men tell no tales." Ciel concluded, removing his eyepatch. The last thing I remember was the amazing flavor of the cake, and his screaming.

**~Time Skip~**

"Oh, My Lord. Are you in here? It seems someone gave me something for you." Lau called as he walked inside the Dining Hall, and in his hand was a letter with the Queen's seal.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked, taking it out of his hand and opening it.

"Circus tickets?" Ciel asked from over my shoulder.

"'Noah's Ark Circus'," I read over his shoulder, it's true I'd never been to a circus, but I don't understand why the Queen would want us to attend. I could only imagine, the knife throwers, lion tamers, trapeze artists. I was secretly extremely excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: His Butler, Taking the Stage**

**A/N: OK, so I'm trying to work out the kinks in my grammar, so if there's anything specific that you'd like to point out, for the first time I am open to all criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I own not the **_**Kuroshitsuji.**_

**Sammy's POV:**

Ciel and I made our way to the carriage, we were on our way to London to see this "Noah's Ark Circus".

"What wonderful weather for the circus isn't it, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, opening the carriage door for us.

"Circuses are held in tents, so the weather is irrelevant." Ciel replied, and told the guys, "Guard. My. Manor." He ordered, and they all nodded.

"Bye! See you later!" I waved goodbye as Ciel and I went into the carriage. The guys all waved goodbye, and soon we could no longer see the Mansion. Ciel and I were on our way to a traveling circus. According to Queen Victoria, in towns that have been visited by the troupe, children have disappeared. She wants us to find the culprits and the children.

"Where to first?" I asked Ciel, who was re-reading the letter from the Queen again.

"To read some archives." After a while, we arrived at the London Police Station. Sebastian helped us sneak into the File Room. We were very lucky to know that Sir Arthur was out of town. But of course, Abberline found us out quickly.

"H-Hey! You can't be in here! What if Sir Arthur finds out?" He protested as Sebastian went through some files.

"Make sure he doesn't then." I replied with a shrug.

"Did you find anything Sebastian?" Ciel asked with a bored tone.

"No bodies have come up matching the description of the missing children." Sebastian said.

"When you're done copying remember to take the photos."

"You can't do that!" Abberline insisted,

"If you get into trouble then just tell Sir Arthur that we took it." I advised, walking next to Sebastian.

"That will get me into even more trouble!"

"Listen, Underline was it?" Ciel said, while he looked over the files.

"Abberline." I whispered into his ear.

"Abberline, you've been a great help, thank you." Ciel said while Sebastian placed some coins in Abberline's hand.

"I'm not for sale!" Abberline shouted, giving the money back. "I'm just doing whatever it takes to bring the children back home!"

"Whatever it takes, eh?" Ciel asked mockingly. "Very flexible of you, get yourself promoted quickly, Abberline." Ciel and I walked out, and we were already out the window when Abberline realized that we gave him a mop.

**~Time Skip~**

"Undertaker, are you here?" I called out, as I followed Ciel inside. The place was pitch black, being lit by hundreds of candles.

"Welcome, My Lord." Ciel and I stepped to the side as a skull rolled past our feet and hit something. "Is today the day that you will finally be fitted for one of my coffins?" He asked, and crept up behind us.

"No. We need information." Ciel explained, sitting down on one of the Undertaker's coffins.

"Is it about those missing children, My Lord?" Undertaker asked as he took a bite of one of his bone cookies.

"Yup." I replied, as I examined the skeleton hand sticking out of the coffin that we were sitting on.

"You know the price, My Lord." Undertaker teased, crawling over his coffin.

"Sebastian." Ciel ordered, and started to walk out the door.

"Do you rely on your butler for everything, My Lord? Although, I suppose any entertainment will do." _That_ set Ciel off.

"Sammy. Sebastian." Ciel turned around and removed his coat.

"Yes?" I queered as a smile grew on my face.

"Go outside. And _do not peek inside._" Ciel ordered, and pointed at the two of us.

"Yes Ciel." I snickered, and Sebastian and I walked outside. We waited there, and after a few minutes, I tried to break in, but it didn't work. Sebastian held my shoulders so that I couldn't reach the door. After multiple attempts, I gave up and tried to have Sebastian entertain me. That didn't work. He just stood there like a log. Eventually, I ran his pockets for money, and went to buy a bouquet of flowers. I placed them all over, in his coat, hair, the pocket of his shirt, etc. After that, I decided to buy some food while I was people watching. The sun had set now, and Sebastian and I were still waiting. _Finally_, I heard a giggle from the inside. I ran inside, and Ciel was a mess, his hair array, his tie undone, and 3 of his layers were undone.

"What on earth did you do?' I asked, smoothing down his hair.

"I never expected the Earl Phantomhive to go _that_ far." Undertaker snickered, and Sebastian helped Ciel with his clothes again.

"I paid your fee, now what about the missing children?" Ciel asked,

"Nothing." Undertaker replied,

"Huh?" Ciel, Sebastian and I all asked in unison.

"They were never my customers, and there aren't any rumors either." Undertaker said, as he messed with a skull nearby.

"So our best option is to investigate the circus." I concluded, and followed Ciel out the door.

"My Lord," Undertaker called, and the two of us turned back to him. "We only get one soul, take good care of yours." He was talking to Ciel, but I could feel his gaze on me.

"I know." I replied, and we left.

**~Time Skip~**

"Remember, we are not here to have fun, we are here to investigate." Ciel repeated, but I was already "investigating" everything.

"Ciel! Can we get some nuts?" I asked, as the scent drifted through the park.

"No." He replied, as I started to swing our hands together.

"Can we feed the elephants?"

"No."

"Can we-"

"NO." Ciel interrupted sternly, just loud enough so that no one else could hear.

"Fine." I pouted, and released his hand.

"Maybe we can pick something up on the way out." Ciel sighed in defeat, and I took his hand in mine again.

"Yay!" I cheered, and we walked into the large tent. It was beautiful, with 4 posts holding the tent up, and they were decorated with round lights. In the center above the performer's pit, there was a grand chandelier. "Wow, isn't it amazing, Ciel?" I asked, as we moved to our seats.

"Yes. . . But no more than any other circus though." He replied, sitting down.

"Well I haven't been to any so this is big for me." I replied, and then suddenly, one by one, the lights dimmed, leaving us in darkness. Then there was a spotlight directed on a redheaded man, raising a hand in the air. A skeleton hand. My eyes widened, but the man looked like he didn't even notice it.

"A prosthetic." Ciel explained, noticing my shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus!" He suddenly took out maybe 8 balls and began to juggle them. I watched intensely, and almost forgot that he was still talking.

"My name is Joker! Pleased to meet 'ee!" He bowed, causing the balls to hit them in the head. The audience erupted in laughter, and Ciel just gave a bored sigh.

"Tonight you will see acts that will go far beyond your imagination! Now, please give a round of applause to Jumbo!" Joker ran offstage, and a huge man, started to blow fire at the audience. After that, a pair of children doing the trapeze, named Peter and Wendy flew over us.

"Now, our perfect shot who never misses: Dager!" Joker announced as a young man was throwing knives at a woman spinning on a board. Next, a man covered in snakes entranced the crowd by dancing with them. I watched in awe at the acts, and could only go along with the audience as they cheered.

"These acts seem to be fairly standard." Ciel muttered,

"Yes, and they don't appear to ask children to volunteer." Sebastian replied, and above us a girl with an umbrella was walking the tightrope. We thought that she was going to cross, but then she did a graceful backflip and handstand on the wire. Even Ciel looked impressed.

"Now, our final act, the mighty tamer of beasts, Beast!" A woman with a leather whip was making a tiger run through a fire-lit hoop.

"We would like some audience participation for this next activity, anyone?" Joker asked, and no one stood. Except for Sebastian.

"Did you find something?" Ciel asked, but Sebastian was already walking towards the stage.

"Brilliant, a chance to make contact." Ciel whispered, oblivious to the wild cat in the background. Sebastian walked past a confused Joker and Beast, and went straight to the tiger.

"What beautiful eyes you have." Sebastian mused to her, and Ciel realized the predicament.

"Crap! I forgot that tigers are cats!" He exclaimed, and the audience could only watch in confusement.

Look at those stripes, how viv-" With a chomp, the tiger had half of Sebastian's head in her mouth.

"Betty! Release him!" Beast ordered, and made a whipping motion towards the animal, but Sebastian grabbed the whip with ease.

"I apologize, I was being rude." Sebastian apologized, and turned around, only to have Betty stand on her hind legs and bite Sebastian in the head again. The rest was a lot of shouting.

"Betty! Spit him out! He's dirty!"

"Aw, you're quite the tomboy aren't you?" Ciel and I slowly sunk back into our chairs. After that incident, we exited the circus, receiving stares from random strangers.

"I didn't tell you to go _that_ far!" Ciel shouted at Sebastian, who appeared to be glittering.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I simply couldn't resist the temptation."

"I thought that she was cute, didn't you, Ciel?" I asked, but Ciel sneezed before he could respond.

"I'm allergic to cats! Stay far away from me before I die!" Ciel ordered, making me smile at how adorable his sneeze was.

"Hey, Ciel… Remember what you promised me earlier?" I grinned as he sighed in defeat. He and I played 1 carnival game. The cursed bottle top toss. I guess that ciel didn't know that those things were rigged, so after 13 attempts, we eventually gave up.

"It's okay, Ciel. I don't think that these kind of things were meant to be won." I tried to soothe him, but to no avail. Just a lot of sneezing. We went to the carriage, and Ciel almost fell out because of his sneezing fit.

"Ah! I can't help it you're so adorable!" I squealed, and embraced him tightly.

"W-What on earth are you doing!?" He sniffled flusteredly.

"How one can be so adorable I know not!" I released him and pecked him on the cheek. He turned bright red and turned away from me.

"I th-think that you're cuter… ACHOO!" He sneezed.

"Hey, where's Sebastian?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: His Butler, Hired**

**A/N: I am so sorry. I've had finals for the past month and I had a bunch of competitions and stuff so everything's crazy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is super short, but I'm hoping to have a new one uploaded by next week. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own my writing. Just not the anime.**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Why on earth would you do that!? When did I instruct you to do that!" Ciel was yelling at Sebastian because Sebastian had signed Ciel and I (along with himself) for the circus.

"Does that inconvenience you at all, My Lord?" Sebastian asked, and for once Ciel didn't yell back a reply, he just sighed and walked into the townhouse.

"I'm just exhausted, I'm going to rest immed-"

"CIEL!"

"Namaste." Ciel was ensnared in Soma's hug, and Agni respectfully bowed to the two of us. Soma and Agni were continuing their stay in England in Ciel's townhouse, Ciel had tricked him into staying here instead of at the mansion with ease.

"I didn't expect you back so early!" Soma laughed, and Ciel sighed in frustration.

"I'm in no mood to spend time with you. Good night." He started to walk upstairs, but Soma grabbed his shoulders.

"Wait! But I've been waiting to challenge you to that 'chess' match that you love so much! Don't you care about dashing my hopes!?"

"Yeah, Ciel! You love crushing people's hopes!" I agreed, and Ciel turned to us and shouted:

"Shut it! I'm tired! Now GOOD. NIGHT." And with that he stormed upstairs.

"You know, you won't get good fortune if you don't smile." Soma replied meekly.

"He knows, he just doesn't care."

**~Time Skip~**

"How old are they?"

"_They're _the rookies?" The whispering could be heard from here. Ciel and I stood there, clad in our disguises.

"My name is-er Finnian. I worked as a pageboy." Ciel lied so easily!

"And I'm his partner! I'm Mey-Rin!" I beamed as I introduced myself.

"Hm, they _are_ cute. Alright! Let's test them! What are you good at?" Joker asked the two of us.

"Darts, I suppose."

"Animals?" Ciel received knives, and I recieved a baby elephant.

"The little lady first!" Joker announced, and everyone made a large circle around me as the creature stared at me curiously. I looked at Sebastian and he simply stared at me blankly. I took that as a "go" symbol. I inhaled and made a small step towards the creature, and it backed from me in perfect sync. I smiled slyly and moved my feet back and forth with the elephant moving with me in a "dance". Then the creature lifted its trunk and I took it gently in my hand. I finished with a twirl and I swung over on the tiny thing's back. The crowd clapped and I sheepishly slid off of the elephant.

"Well done! Now let's test the boy!" Ciel stood about 10 or 20 feet away from a wooden target. The crowd and I watched tensely as he threw the knife at the target, and it flew directly upwards, and then immediately shot down to hit the target square in the head. The crowd gasped as Ciel threw knife after knife, always flying off in some random direction, and then landing perfectly. I looked over at Sebastian, and I could see that he was subtly flicking rocks to hit the knives so that they would land at their destination. I laughed at how much Ciel was enjoying this. After that, Joker made us do one more thing.

"Tightrope? Really?" I watched as Doll tied Ciel with a safety rope.

"Not even a harness?" I wasn't scared of heights, but if you're walking across a thread with only a rope around your waist, the fear can find you.

"What is a harness?" Doll inquired. I just shook my head and watched as Ciel took his first steps out onto the rope. He faltered, and I almost shrieked before something hit him in the chest, stopping his fall. I cooked my head in confusion and looked down to see: more pebbles. Ciel made it across safely, but with a couple bruises. I gulped as I was tied up and pushed onto the rope.

"Ok... I can do this... Oh no." I soon broke into a panicked run. I felt pebbles hitting my feet where they missed the rope. Soon, I was on solid ground. Well, solid platform. But I panted and was grateful for being alive. (With only about ten black and purple bruises)

"Nice voice you have." All of a sudden, Doll was next to me.

"Huh? What voice?" I asked.

"You were singing the entire time." A wave of realization hit me. I have this odd fight-or-sing problem. If I was terrified, I would start singing. Depending on my panic level, it would either be really loud or the softest of alto lines.

"Oh... I was?" I sheepishly took off the rope and climbed down the ladder with a bright red face.

"L'il lady! That voice was amazing! Why don't thee sing at our show?" Joker ran up to me with Ciel and Sebastian close behind.

"O-Ok! I'll do it!" I saluted him and ran behind Ciel in my embarrassment.

"It really was good." He said as he took my hand and stepped to the side so I wasn't behind him.

"What about the gentleman over here? What will he do?" Dagger asked.

"Oh, allow me to show you." Sebastian then proceeded to juggle, trapeze, pole climb, he almost picked me, Ciel, and a couple of other children too to show off his weight lifting skills until Dagger stopped him.

"Now just one last thing... I've seen the lady smile, now I have to see _you_ smile!" I had to turn around along with Sebastian so that Ciel couldn't see us giggling. But with a pained noise, he was able to smile just like a little happy baby. I silently cheered for him.

"Alright! Everyone! We have three new members!" Joker cried out immediately after we dressed in our costumes. Sebastian's didn't change much, they just gave him a hat. Ciel was dressed in a blue outfit that was really puffy and a matching hat with a feather sticking out. I was given a dress a lot like Doll's, but mine was a deep purple with the world's largest bow on the waistline.

"This little lady is Melody! And the gentleman is Black!" Melody? I guess that works out. "And let's not forget this li'l cutie, Smile!" Sebastian and I couldn't help but snicker. Ciel simply looked like he wanted to strangle a certain redhead.

"Another stud?" A voice shouted from the crowd.

"Another?" Ciel inquired.

"Suit of course! He came here a couple of days ago. Oh look! He's right up there!" Joker gestured upward and there was a very familiar reaper on the tightrope.

"William?" I asked out loud. William jumped from the tightrope and landed on the ground. But I think the best part was his outfit. He was wearing a bright yellow, sparkly suit with a giant red bow.

"I smell a demon..." Ciel and I froze. What if he just let out Sebastian's secret? I looked over at Sebastian, who seemed unfazed at the comment.

"Hahaha! That's Suit for you! He's been going on about demons and souls day after day!" Joker slung an arm around William's neck with a huge grin. "Have fun, I'm going to get ready for dinner!" Joker began to walk out and the others resumed their practicing.

"Hey, Ciel, if William is here…"

"Then something is happening in this circus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: His Butler, Colleague**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I know I said that I was going to type this up by this week, but then my parents dragged me onto a vacation with limited wi-fi and today I had to work extra because I just got back and then at 12:47 PM I realized I hadn't finished the chapter yet. This time, I WILL get another chapter in by this Friday. Ok, before you read this, since the anime never really gave Doll a name to keep her identity secret, I will be referring to her as "that boy". I apologize. Now try to ignore my horrible grammar and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, the drama, and… pretty much everything besides the plot and original characters in the anime.**

**Sammy's POV:**

Ciel and I watched as Sebastian went to annoy the hell- I mean, _talk_ to William.

"Look at them! Best mates already!" Dagger chuckled. I soon abandoned the thought of waiting for Sebastian, and traveled throughout the various acts. My adventures were cut short though, because Joker came in and announced the preparations for the show were about to begin and had everyone leave.

"Hey, Melody, Smile, could you go get Black and Suit for me?" Dagger called from the back of the stage.

"Okay!" I found Ciel and dragged him outside to where Sebastian and William were.

"Sebastian! William! Dagger wants you!" Apparently, Dagger only needed us because we were stage hands. We didn't even perform! But I think Ciel was suffering much more than me, he could barely lift a box! After a painfully long hour, the show was over and we were able to take a break. I began to massage Ciel's weak back as Joker ran up to us with a sheet of paper.

"Alright! The moment you've all been waiting for! The bunk list!" He pointed a skeleton finger at me. "Melody, will be bunking with this little lad!" His finger shifted to a little boy about 5 or 6 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"'Ello! My name's Luddy!" He grinned at me and I grinned back at him. Joker announced the next two sets of bunk mates of people that I didn't know.

"Suit and Black will be bunking together!" Joker called out, and you could feel the air get heavier. They glared at each other and I hid behind Ciel to prevent being killed by their death stares.

"Black isn't rooming with me!?" Ciel demanded.

"Thee needn't be so dependent on Black. Just smile and meet thy new roommate, the only one left. Now g'nite!" Joker ran off and the crowd dispersed. Ciel was paired up with a boy with brown hair covering one of his eyes.

"Good night Ciel!" I kissed his cheek and took the outstretched hand of Luddy. He had only a small pack and I picked up my spare clothes that were on the box I was sitting on. We walked to our assigned tent and took a look inside. It was fairly simple with a bunk bed and two chests. "Which bunk do you want?" I asked Luddy.

"Bo'om." (Bottom) He replied without a smile. I shrugged and lugged everything onto the top bunk.

"Ugh, I can' believe I'm stuck with this idio' girl..." I spun around to see Luddy kicking off his shoes and dumping his bag on the ground. "Pu' ma stuff in that ches' over there would ye?" I glowed with fury and ignored the little child.

"You're perfectly capable of doing that on your own aren't you?" I huffed and he growled at me. I proceed to organize the few items I had with me and removed the locket that Ciel had given me. I used my dress to polish it and placed it in the rugged pocket of my shirt. I changed into the massive dress shirt given to me as a nightgown. I heaved to the top bunk-without a ladder- and sighed as I could finally rest after a long day. Goodnight, Smile.

**~Time Skip~**

"Oi! Wake up you lazy bug!" I felt a blow to my stomach as I was head butted by Luddy.

"Ow..." I wheezed and sat up.

"Hurry i' up! I don' wan' a be late for breakfast!" I growled at the child and I must have looked pretty horrific because his mouth closed and he jumped off of my bunk. I didn't have Mey-Rin, a mirror, or a corset like I usually did, so it felt like a whole new freedom to actually brush my own hair. I smoothed it as much as I could, and put it into two braids so that it wasn't in my face.

"Are ye done?" Luddy asked from the bottom bunk. I slipped into my normal clothes and hopped out of the bed.

"Let's go." I sighed. I remembered my locket that I'd left in my pocket. I reached into my pocket, it was gone. I ran through the chest and turned everything in the tent upside down.

"What ar' ye doin'?" Luddy bugged.

"I'm missing something. It was a necklace. Did you see it? It was black with a silver chain." I described the locket to Luddy but he simply shrugged and said that it was lost forever. I went to breakfast with an aura of doom surrounding me. I heard a couple of others muttering about how they suddenly lost their will to live.

"Sammy?" Ciel called from behind me. I shifted my head to see him looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Good morning..." Ciel turned his attention to my neck. He reached out and stroked it.

"The necklace I gave you, where is it?" Wow. He was more observant than I thought.

"Uh... I left it in the tent so that it wouldn't fall off or anything while we're out here!" Ciel nodded and removed his hand from my neck, and it left a burning sensation.

"Smile!" Ciel and I turned to see the young boy from last night running towards us with some potatoes.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"I'm Melody! I used to work with Smile before we joined the circus." I outstretched my hand to shake his, but he ignored it and handed each of us a potato. We sat down on a bunch of crates near the other performers.

"Smile, you can't even dress yourself?" I giggled. His hair was a mess and his scarf was tied in a death knot, not to mention his eye patch was strung together horribly.

"N-No! I was rushed, that's all!" I sighed and began to redo his eyepatch.

"Hahaha! Smile, Melody isn't your Mum!" The boy laughed along with the other children. Ciel blushed and wiped my hand away. I laughed and removed my hands from the strings. "So how do you like it at the circus so far?" The boy asked as we begun peeling the potatoes.

"It's... Quaint." Ciel replied, struggling severely with his potato. After a couple minutes of small talk, we realized that Ciel can't peel a potato.

"Smile! What did you do to that potato!?" The potatoes had been sliced and chopped unevenly, and to be honest I didn't know what to eat and what to toss.

"I'm sorry..." Ciel said, and Sebastian came over with that look on his face that said, "I knew this would happen so I'm here to save the day".

"I know I saw some fish... Hey, why don't we fry these up and make some Fish and Chips?" Soon, he had fried the dead potatoes and the food had finished.

"C'mon Smile! We won't get any meat unless we hurry." The boy dragged Ciel by the arm and I followed in quick pursuit. The crowd of hungry performers parted as we ran through. I managed to grab a satisfying amount, whereas Ciel only got a piece of bread. I chuckled when I saw the tiny roll.

"Don't worry, I'll share with you." I used my fork to pick up a piece of fish and held it up to his face. "Say 'ah'." Ciel turned bright red from embarrassment but ate the piece of fish nonetheless.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked as he slammed his plate with a mountain full of food down on the table.

"Eating." I replied happily. The boy gave us a look before he sat down and started eating.

"Black's cooking is brilliant!" He immediately devoured the food in mere seconds before our very eyes.

"Now let's head to practice." He grabbed Ciel's hand and ran to the main tent.

"Wait for me!" I took another piece of sausage and ran after them.

**~Time Skip~**

We've been practicing for mere seconds and Ciel was already drenched with sweat.

"Where did your balance go? You had it when you took the test." I didn't remember him being there when Sebastian assaulted us with rocks.

"Sorry, just a bit out of it."

"Look at that!"

"That's bloody amazing!" Sebastian and William were at it again. William was balancing on a bunch of crossed tubes while Sebastian was on gigantic circus balls.

"They're almost superhuman!" The boy exclaimed.

"No kidding." I muttered. After a couple more hours of practice, the boy decided it was time to shower. I went to the girl's shower house with a towel in hand. The minute I stepped in, I became instantaneously self-conscious. The women there were all physically flawless. I glanced down at my flat chest. You could write on it I tell you. I filled up a bucket and went to sit down on an upside down trough. I reached to remove my necklace, but I remembered how I lost it. I sighed but continued on with my bath.

**~Small Time Skip~**

It felt so good to be dry and in warm clothing. To douse yourself in cold water outside in the middle of winter is suicide. I sighed and hugged myself for even more warmth. I was going to head back to the tent, but I heard sobbing. I walked behind one of the wagons to see a soaking wet Ciel in tears.

"Ciel!" I crouched down next to him and tried to cover him up using my half soaking towel but he was still shivering.

"You'll catch a cold like that, My Lord." Sebastian removed my towel and draped a dry one over Ciel.

"I can't do it." He whispered.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't live like this! If I stay here any longer I'll go mad!"

"Giving up so easily, huh?" I said.

"It isn't like you to give up so easily, My Lord." Sebastian added.

"These such trifles shouldn't be enough to drive you mad." A look in Ciel's eye told me that Sebastian was mentioning something from the past. Ciel had only ever mentioned his past once to me.( And only once because of how much crying had occurred. ) Ciel stood and looked at us with his familiar superior atmosphere surrounding him.

"You're right. These events shouldn't trifle me. I am the head of the House Phantomhive, but though I am unfamiliar with these terms, I will survive!" I clapped but he gave me a look and I stopped.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry about the delay, but hey, it's over right? Please review! And don't forget to edit me in any way. Just please be nice about it T^T. **

**A HIDDEN BONUS CLIP FOR THOSE WHO SCROLLED DOWN **

Ciel had changed once Sammy left and glanced at her towel in Sebastian's hands.

"I can take that for you if you want." Sebastian was utterly confused, but then immediately understood.

"I didn't realize my young master was such a little pervert." He snickered and handed the girl's towel to his master.

"Shut it." Ciel grabbed his clothes and stormed off to his tent. But Sebastian saw how he hugged it tightly to his chest. He sighed and remarked,

"They grow up too fast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: His Butler, Taking Flight**

**A/N: Modern Family is the life. Along with Steven Universe. Now as I promised, this chapter is on time! This one is really slow, so to make up for it I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Happy 4****th**** of July! (Or Independence Day, whatever suits your fancy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. Ugh...**

**Sammy's POV:**

After the boy Ciel was bunking with ran off to prepare for the show, Ciel explained the plan for tonight.

"What'cha got, Chief?" He gave me a look and answered,

"Well, I was originally going to slowly work my way up the social ladder, but I cannot stand for these conditions. So, instead we'll just search the first-stringer's tents for clues and then leave. They're all away from the tents when the shows are on. We can strike then." That was an oddly simple plan.

"Okay. Dinner?" As usual, Ciel had gotten only a measly piece of bread. I gave him some meat and soon we rushed to get prepared for the show. Luddy was in the tent and I gave him a brief "Hello".As I got dressed I felt a tug on my skirt, Luddy was looking at me with "Guilt" written on his forehead.

"What is it?" He pulled on my skirt harder and dragged me to an isolate place behind the tents.

"'Ere." **(Translation: Here. Also, BTW every time I write "Ah" it means "I")** He held out his hand, and in it was my locket. I gasped and snatched it out of his hand.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded, slipping it back into my pocket.

"Ah stole it..." He was looking down at the ground.

"Why would you do that?" I knew the answer already. I was just wondering if _he _knew the answer.

"Ah needed th' extra cash."

"Why would you give it back?" I didn't know the answer to this one.

" Ah didn't ken hoo much it meant tae ye until Ah saw ye wi' smile. -If that's e'en his real name- but Ah coods see it in yer een. Somethin' most fowk Ah ned frae ne'er hud. It was true pain. that's wa Ah gae it back." **(****I didn't know how much it meant to you until I saw you with Smile. -If that's even his **_**real**_** name- But I could see it in your eyes. Something most people I steal from never had. It was true pain. That's why I gave it back) **after a long time trying to decode his wording, I smiled gratefully.

"Aw! Thank you so much!" I stooped down and hugged him. He struggled for a bit, but he stopped and hugged me back. The horn signaling the beginning of the show rang out. I released him and set him back down so he could breathe again.

"This will be our little secret. Okay?" I held up my pinkie and he locked his in mine.

"Ne'er mention thes again." His little face was so adorable when it was embarrassed!

"Now let's get to the show!"

**~Time Skip~**

"Freckles isn't here. Let's move." Ciel grabbed my hand and followed Sebastian outside to where the first-stringer's tents were.

"Black!" We stopped abruptly to see Joker, Peter and Wendy –who was on Joker's back- running towards us.

"Old Wendy's hurt her knee! We're going to need thee to fill in for her!" Joker explained to us. Peter shoved Sebastian to follow Joker into the changing tent.

"Looks like it's just you and I, Chief." I sighed. Ciel nodded and we continued on to the tents.

"We should avoid Snake's tent for now. Joker told me that he lets his snakes run wild in there." I said as we got to the first tent.

"Don't worry. I had Sebastian take care of the snakes." That concerned me, but considering Sebastian, he probably just put them in a bunch of knots.

"According to the schedule, Sebastian has a 10 minute opening before the final act and the encore. So until then we'll be on our own." After we finished most of the tents, we went to Beast's tent. I kept watch and Ciel went through the tent. Nothing much at first, but then I saw Beast walking over while muttering about some strings on her outfit. I panicked internally and ran into the tent. I tackled Ciel and we both hid in a chest that held some leotards. I shoved one out of the opening and sighed. I turned to Ciel, who was extremely uncomfortable. He must've been claustrophobic or something, because his face was all red and he was shifting awkwardly. Beast came in and took her outfit, and left.

"Whew. Good thing I tackled you!" I said optimistically.

"Oi, get off of me!" I laughed awkwardly and got out of the chest. He showed me a picture that he found. The picture was of the circus' first stringer's back when they were younger, and of an old man.

"They're so adorable back then." I cooed.

"My Lord." Sebastian came in and bowed.

"Sebastian. Before you leave, look at this to see if you can find anything." Ciel held the photo up to his face. Sebastian caught a glimpse before pushing away the photo.

"That ring on this man's hand has the same seal as the imprint on Beast's false leg had." When did he see Beast's leg? Wait, it was a false leg!?

"Alright, let's get to Joker's tent and then we can release the snakes and leave." Ciel said and put the picture back and walked out. Sebastian went back to the show and I decided not to keep watch since there was no chance that Joker would come back in the middle of a show. I noticed a piece of paper underneath a pillow.

"Hey Ciel, check this out." I opened the letter that was labeled, "To Tom, the Piper's son." I shook in anger when I read it. It was everything about my baby. My Ciel. His birthday, his height, his past.

"What is it?" But when Ciel read the letter, he had a very similar reaction to me.

"Are they onto us? How do they know me?" I couldn't answer his questions. But then we heard the first stringers.

"Ciel, we have to go." I whispered, and we buried the letter back under the pillow. We went around the back of the tent, but everyone was at the front where we could escape.

"What should we do?" Ciel muttered, but I wasn't able to answer.

"Hello." Standing above us, was none other than Doll.

"Sebas-" Doll covered Ciel's mouth before he could call out. _We're dead. We are so dead. _I thought to myself. But then she led us out of the tent zone, and into the woods.

"Why did you help us?" I asked her.

"You _still_ don't get it?" She removed her wig to reveal-

"You!?" Ciel and I exclaimed in unison. It was Ciel's roommate. Or "Freckles" as Ciel called him.

"You're one of those blokes who dress up like maidens!?" Ciel began to back away slowly.

"How rude, I'll have you know that I'm a genuine maid!" And what did "she" do next? She grabbed Ciel's hand and brought it to her chest. I looked down at my flat chest.

"Okay, I think he's had enough groping for the day." I said cheerily and removed his hand.

"So what are the two of you doing here anyway? It's mighty dangerous." Ciel glanced at me before crouching down with his hands defending his head.

"I'm sorry! I swear I haven't stolen anything today!" He cried out. I got it; we were going to pretend to be thieves.

"Please! You can check our pockets, we didn't steal anything!" I turned the pocket of my dress inside out to show the emptiness.

"Oi…" Doll muttered.

"You see, we used to live in the East End before we worked under our last master, and we got by however we could!" Ciel shouted.

"We'll leave right away if you want, but please don't turn us in to the authorities!" One thing that I've learned while in England: If you call police officers "cops", things probably won't go too well.

"You sure you haven't stolen anything?" We nodded. "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you so much!"

"I owe you one anyway after what happened in the bathhouse." I gave Ciel a nightmare worthy smile.

"What happened in the bathhouse, Ciel?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." Now I was even _more_ interested.

"Now, I'll see you tonight!" Doll ran off, leaving us alone. Leaving _me _to interrogate Ciel.

"What were you two doing in the bathhouse!?" I tackled him again and did my most tortuous punishment in existence. I _tickled_ him. He was laughing hysterically until I finally broke him and he confessed that Doll had seen his tattoo. The one from the past. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"My baby! I'm so sorry!" I released him and he started coughing and hacking like crazy. I dragged him to Sebastian's tent. "He's sick! I want you to take care of him!" I shouted at the demon. Sebastian picked up the now fainted Ciel, and we ran to the infirmary. The doctor took his temperature and did other doctor-y things and then told us Ciel's case.

"It's a simple case of asthma. His sickness must have triggered a relapse. I heard about his bath outside with our weightlifters so I'm not shocked that he's like this." Doll, who was here for some dumb reason, winced at the comment. "He should be fine with some rest." The doctor left and Ciel whispered something to Sebastian, who quickly disappeared.

"Don't worry; I'll stay with you tonight. I won't move a muscle." I kissed his extremely hot cheek, and then climbed into bed with him. That usually cold winter night was very warm. Partially due to the fever.


End file.
